


Magical - LadyNoir/ Adrinette Soulmate AU

by Eryyyn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette/LadyNoir with a side dish of DJWIFI, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Secret Identity, Soulmates, puns, roughly based on origins episodes, soulmate notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryyyn/pseuds/Eryyyn
Summary: A simple notebook that functions as a link between two souls that are made for eachother. What could be more... magical?





	Magical - LadyNoir/ Adrinette Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> A simple, short soulmate AU I wrote out of boredom. :) Enjoy.

Marinette was a hopeless romantic. She always dreamed of meeting her soulmate, who was a prince in shining armour. Yes, very cheesy. But wasn't the whole concept of soulmates? And she was in luck. Her soulmate seemed to be a romantic aswell.

When they were around 6 years old they finally learned how to write instead of just scribble into their notebook. The first thing people usually did was to introduce themselves to each other, but the first thing Marinette wrote was:

 

_Hello soulmate. Let's keep our names secret until we are older. Isn't that more fun?_

 

He agreed. So they just talked. About a lot of things. Her awkwardness, his piano lessons, her weird luck and his obsession with cats. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. She took to calling him „kitty“ and he mostly called her „my lady“. Though those weren't really good substitutions for actual names. When they were both nine year old they finally decided to give each other actual nicknames.

 

_You like cats, right?! My name for you is Chat Noir! It's cool, right?_

 

He was quick to answer.

 

_My lady, any name you give me is cool. Lady... luck... I got it. You are my Ladybug. The name is cute, just like you._

 

Just like that they were both similing at their notebooks, hoping to one day meet each other.

And they did.

* * *

 

Years later, Marinette was nervous. Today was the first day of school. She was already late. Quickly gathering her stuff and dumping it into her backpack, she hurried down into the kitchen. Her mother was there and had put out things for breakfast.

„Good morning Marinette. Eat something before you go.“, she calmly said sipping a cup of tea.

„Morning! I just hope Chloé isn't in my class this year.“, she mumbled that last part before quickly eating and writing something in her notebook, with a pencil of course. A notebook had only that many pages and with two people talking a lot through it, it would be full in no time. So the number one rule for anyone writing in their soulmate notebook was to write with something eraseable. Even if it was a shame to not be able to keep all the conversations. Most people never erased their first conversation, though.

 

_Hey, Chaton. Today is your first day of school, excited?_

 

Today was Chats first day at a public school. Even if they didn't know too much about one another, they knew some details. Like him being homeschooled or her parents being bakers. She had to promise him to treat him to some baked goods once they finally met. Eating her cereals, Marinette waited for words to appear beneath her writing. She was halfway through her meal when they came.

 

_Sure am, my lady. I hope you will also have an_ _**claw** _ _some day._

 

Her mouth unwillingly being forming into a smile while full with cereal ended with her dripping milk off her chin. Getting an amused look from her mother, she quickly wiped it away. A quick glance to the clock showed that she had six minutes to get to school. She ate the rest in record time, stuffed her notebook into her bag and yelled a quick goodbye to her mother. Running down into the bakery, she wondered for a second if Chat would be in her school, but disregarded the thought just as quickly. It would be too much of a coincidence. She hurried into the bakery. Her father handed her a box of cookies for her classmates, while greeting her. She greeted back still running out of the bakery and towards school.

She reached her classroom with one minute left. She went to sit down, but saw a guy she didn't know sticking gum onto her seat. And by the way Chloé was looking, he was friends with her. Great. She got a new minion besides Sabrina. Just what Marinette needed. She couldn't contain her anger.

„What the hell are you doing?!“, she yelled at the new guy, who looked shocked.

„N-no it's not what it looks-“, he stammered.

„Just stop with the excuses! You are friends with Chloé right? Go away.“, she said frustrated before sitting down together with another new person. The new girl had entered the room after her. She too looked annoyed, just not as much as Marinette. Marinette could have sworn that was because she didn't know Chloé yet. The other girl, too made her opinion clear.

„Hey, not cool. Adrien Agreste, right? The model? I don't care but the girl here is right, just leave. Hey, I'm Alya, nice to meet you!“, Alya smiled the last part towards Marinette and stuck out her hand. Marinette shook it, before smiling herself.

„Marinette.“

The teacher entered and they both sat down together. Marinette silently offered the box of cookies she still held in one hand. Both girls knew immediatly that a strong friendship had just begun.

„Thanks. And hey, that guy from before was a real jerk, I bet he's just spoiled, being a model and all.“, Alya whispered to her new friend.

„He's a model?“, that didn't actually surprise Marinette too much. Even if he was a jerk, he certainly had the looks of a model.

„Yup. Hey what about your soulmate, met yet?“, Marinettes new friend spoke very enthusiastically. She must like soulmates a lot.

„No, we want to meet naturally so we never told each other our names.“

„Aww, that's so romantic. I wish I had done that. I haven't met mine either, but I know he goes here, his name is Nino.“, she whispered fondly. Of course Marinette knew immediatly who she was talking about, since she knew Nino, but she didn't want to spoil yet that he sat just a few seats away. It would ruin the romance, so she pretended not to know. They kept talking in hushed voices, while the teacher set herself up for the lesson. Marinette hoped, her friend would soon find out about Nino. From what she could make out, their relationship sounded great. Finally, the teacher begun roll call.

„Agreste, Adrien.“ The new guy shot up his arm raised high in the air.

„Present!“, he yelled way too loudly. Marinette huffed. He was just a jerk.

„Césaire, Alya.“ was called and before she could make her presence known, Nino who was sitting next to Mr. Jerk stood up.

„Alya.“ And by the twinkle of recognision in Alyas eyes and her quickly broadening smile, Marinette knew she just realised what was going on. It was cute, almost magical, he run up to her to hold her in his arms and they looked longingly into each others eyes and finally kissed. It went on for a while before they were ushered back into their seats by the teacher, who was smiling a bit herself. Nino made promises to talk after class even while sitting back down. Marinette wondered if her meeting with Chat would also be like that. After classes ended, she left her new friend to her newly found soulmate and passed by an Adrien, who tried to talk to her just for her to simply walk away. She did not want to deal with him at the moment. When she got home she looked into her notebook and found a new entry by her kitty. The first thing she noticed where the bold parts in the writing. Her cat had a deep love for puns and liked to trace his writing a few times whenever he made a pun, resulting in a bold highlight of his puns.

 

_My first day was **claw** ful. There was a **cat** astrophic misunderstanding and now I'm hated already._

 

Marinette was worried. What could have happened that was that bad? Hopefully it could be solved soon, she wanted him to have an awesome school experience. He had been so excited for school.

 

_Oh, Chaton just explain it. I'm sure whatever happened can be easily solved._

 

The answer came fast.

 

_If I just had your shoulder to cry on, it wouldn't **bug** me as much, my lovely Ladybug._

 

He still flirted, so it couldn't be too bad.

 

_Chat Noir you charmer. We still don't know each others identities._

 

Seeing Alya and Nino made her want to change that though. Whenever she saw soulmates happy together, she got a little more impatient.

 

_My lady, what if my eyes deceive me and I don't re **cat** nise you. That would be horrible! I mean we are older now, right? How about we wear something so we can recognise each **meow** ther?_

 

Seems like she wasn't the only impatient one. She played with a few fabrics she wanted to make into a new dress, before answering.

 

_Hm... okay. To be honest I'm getting impatient myself. I'll wear some ladybug earrings! I kinda want to finally meet my pun overlord- I mean overkitty._

 

Even though she had no clue what he looked like, she could imagine Chat Noir laying in his bed, reading her message and just grinning.

 

_I'm in heaven. If this is a dream never wake me up. She called me a pun overlord and wants to meet me. Alright. Ladybug earrings. I will wear a ring designed with the idea of a black cat in mind starting tomorrow!_

 

They continued talking all evening, before Marinette fell asleep with her notebook on top of her. The next morning quickly came and she got ready for school. While talking to Chat yesterday she made herself the promised pair of earrings. Smiling, she put them in, though her hair hid them a bit from view. After breakfast she went to school. She sat down besides Alya, who excitedly told her about her first date with Nino. Marinette smiled. It was really nice. They had only known each other for such a short time and already were great friends. She too, told Alya a bit about her soulmate. She jumped on it and begged Marinette for an interview. Apparently she had a blog called „The Soulblog“ where she wrote facts about soulmates and shared some stories she heard or even her own. It was actually quite popular. The class begun and Adrien came in in the last second. He looked in Marinettes direction, seeming a bit unsure. He was probably just putting up an act to humiliate her with the help of Chloé. Not wanting to give him the time of the day, Marinette turned away. She hadn't noticed the black ring on his hand yet.

 

Classes went by surprisingly well. That was thanks to Alya, who made it way more fun than should be allowed. After packing her things Marinette prepared to go home. Alya had already left, hand in hand with Nino. It was raining. Of course Marinette just had to forget her umbrella at home. She heard footsteps behind her. It was Adrien.

„Hey, I wanted to talk to you. You see, that was all a misunderstanding and I'm terribly sorry. I just wanted to take it off, I swear! You see I never went to public school and-“, after that Marinette tuned his rambling out. He was holding an umbrella. On his hand was a black ring with a green paw print on it. That day had been his first day of school ever. A misunderstanding.

 

„Chaton.“

 

He froze. Stared at her eyes, then quickly to her ears. His eyes widening when he saw red earrings with black dots on them. Her hair had blocked the view earlier, but the wind had cleared the line of sight.

 

„My Lady.“

 

When they looked back it was just as miraculous, just as **magical** as they had always hoped it would be. There, standing in the pouring rain, they had kissed for the first time. And it felt so right.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**A little bonus:**

 

_LB: If we ever have kids and it's a girl, I want to name her Tikki._

 

_CN: That's a beautiful name. If it's a boy, **paw** about Plagg?_

 

_LB: Yes, that's a wonder **meow** l name, my Chaton._

 

_CN: I love it when you make puns._

 

_LB: I know._

 


End file.
